Talk:Mythal
Category? Does anybody have any suggestions for which category this should go in? Will there eventually be enough articles to warrant a 'Magical effects' category? Fw190a8 22:49, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Category:Magic ? :) Zerak-Tul 11:14, 29 September 2006 (UTC) : I think it would go under Magic category, but more along the lines of Magic with The Weave, Wild Magic, Antimagic zones. Then put Mythal under The Weave due to its direct creation there of. Tokitung ::Miniscule categories can always be added later when we have the content, right now having a "wild magic" category, for example, would be rather pointless, as it'd likely not have more than one article in it.. Zerak-Tul 16:29, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Myth Drannor's Mythal Myth Drannor is described in the "Cormanthyr: Empire of Elves" resource as not being a true mythal, for it was not wholly elven, and it was actually a spell instead of using a High Magic ritual (the casting of the Myth Drannor mythal even consummed the life of the primary spellcaster). Yet it's currently listed as a "true mythal" in this article. How should we best describe this mythal? 07:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : I've listed it as a True Mythal as thats how its described in the "What is a Mythal" section on page 45 of Lost Empires of Faerûn. In reality this does need work, but I thought I'd start by collecting all the pieces and then trying to explain the differences. The main problem is we need to explain magic because True Mythal's are made using Elven High Magic and somehow Mythanthor managed to use Elven High Magic after the death of Mystryl. I've read this explained somewere else as Mystra allowing some 9th level spells to act as 10th level spells.Hurtzbad 08:23, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Why is there the thought that elves can't use High Elven Magic after the death of Mystryl? Elven High Magic is Epic Magic, and Epic Magic was free of Mystra's Ban(as per Lost Empires of Faerûn pg.43) What is or is not a 'true' Mythal is based on semantics and tradition. (Bloodtide 21:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC)) : I don't know about "Epic Magic" (I don't own Lost Empires of Faerûn), however Elven High Magic can be used after Mystryl's death. See the Elves of Evermeet book on the rules and mechanics for casting High Elven Magic after Mystryl's death, using the 2e game mechanics. : I do agree that we should create categories of Mythals though. The "Cormanthyr" book does describe at least two different types of Mythals, and then Silverymoon mucked up the whole issue by creating a quasi-Mythal. 23:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wizard Mythals So, the article lists three of them as being of the only four True Wizard Mythals. So what's the fourth? Triaxx2 20:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Separation of Silverymoon & Herald's Holdfast Under Known Mythals, Silverymoon should not refer to Herald's Holdfast. They are two separate locations. - User:Wanderscribe :Fixed it, thanks. Don't be shy about fixing it yourself. :) Also, remember to sign off on your posts. -- BadCatMan (talk) 09:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't want to jump in with an edit, without having solid info to take its place. And man, signing is hard to remember. :P Wanderscribe (talk) 08:36, December 22, 2012 (UTC)